world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092114-MerrowAcenia
GT: Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Pumpkin! AA: How have you been? I got worried when Lily reported on being attacked and I hadn't heard from you. GT: Why did she report being attacked to you? That doesn't make sense. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She's asking for pity now? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: She seemed to want information about chucklevoodoos, and couldn't talk to Darmok for some reason. GT: That's... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I guess she assumed I would know more than others because of being Aggaro's issue. AA: Despite the fact that I hadn't even been aware of that heritage until a month or so ago. AA: But I told her what I knew. GT: She appears to be growing horns. So maybe the virus is working on her? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Oh our. I forgot about the virus. Things have been going crazy lately. AA: Do you think that was Balish's plan? Turn the humans into trolls? GT: Maybe! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I mean... that's not so bad... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: If so, it is....well, obviously it's still heinous to do against their will, but that is a significantly less horrible plan than I had assumed he was enacting. AA: But you're okay then? You weren't attacked by whatever came after Lily? AA: I was afraid I had made the wrong choice in allowing myself to be on a different team than you. AA: I know Darmok is there and will look out for you, but I worry anyway. GT: Darmok actually... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: asked us to make sure to keep Miloko safe. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: His attitude changed after he met his biomama. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Well obviously you should all look out for all the teammates... AA: Biomama? AA: Oh! So veterans joined your team as well? AA: Your father showed up here! AA: Your biofather, I mean. GT: Yes! We have a young Sami Heston here who wears a Witch outfit! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: A witch outfit? AA: It's almost hard to imagine the Horntaker like that. GT: Also, A Tyrian blood and I didn't catch her name, but I'll assume it's MaeMae! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: ...my....mother? AA: So your father ended up on my team and my mother ended up on yours? GT: Weird, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Very. GT: But... I'm really worried about Darmok... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Why? What's wrong? GT: If you get a chance to message him. Please do it. He got upset when he talked to Sami and has been moping around. "Sami, Darmok's Last Hope." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Last hope? GT: I'm under the impression that he thinks he'll die. He said he was doomed. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I've....never seen him mope. AA: Seriously? I wonder why he hasn't said anything to me. We should be doing everything we can to prevent it, if he has seen some sort of bad future in store for himself! GT: Let's see if I can remember. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Acenia Lost in the Forest." "Sami, the Contract is Sealed" "Darmok his Doom Foretold" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: That....definitely doesn't sound good. GT: I think he also said he was lost in the forest too? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But I don't know what that means... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: OH! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: The "Acenia Lost in the Forest" part might simply mean you weren't seeing the full picture, or maybe that you were unprepared for what was coming. AA: Could mean the same for him, if he said it about himself. GT: Also 'Darmok, Last Piece of the Puzzle' Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Last Piece of the Puzzle?" Hmm....oh dear. GT: But! but... he said you two were friends to the end. So... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: You understand that while I have gotten quite good at understanding him, I'm not always perfect....but I think I'm beginning to get a picture of what he's saying. AA: And it is horribly depressing if I'm right. GT: I don't think he thinks anything can be done. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: No. It certainly doesn't sound like it. AA: That "Last Piece of the Puzzle..." AA: It sounds to me like he had some sort of vision of the paths the future could take. And that there was a path that he had believed possible wherein he survived. AA: ...but that something about meeting his biological mother has convinced him that door is now closed. GT: Is that what Chucklevoodoos are? Foresight? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: And that the only path still available to us is one in which he does not survive. AA: No....not that I know of. Darmok's insights are a mystery to me. He seems to know things he can't possibly know. GT: I don't like that. We need to find a way to keep him with Miloko. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I'm not sure if it is a unique mutation on troll psychic powers, or something else. He has mentioned "Friends on the Other Side." Which I had assumed referred to someone like Libby or Scarlet. GT: If only because I don't think I can really protect anyone directly... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: But the best I can tell is that his "Friends" give him these visions. GT: He says I have friends on the other side. But... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Yes. That is why I assumed it was like Libby and Scarlet. GT: This time he said something about being a tool of the damned. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: If these things overlap... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Because he also said Lily had friends on the other side. And the implication I had gotten was that entering the game brought US to "The Other Side." AA: So I had assumed he meant he knew people like Libby and Scarlet. AA: Former players perhaps. Which might well be enough to account for all the strangeness--the powers your father and Revult displayed were incredible. GT: What? Really? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: The Elder Rytoil....well the younger elder Ryto--oh screw it, this is too confusing a way to refer to people. Seriad was less impressive, but still quite capable as a healer. GT: I didn't get to see if there were any powers where I was. Lily and Erisio kind of ditched me when we had to retrieve Rubi's Character Sheet... So I think they all have more information than I do... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Yes. Your father summoned up sheet metal from thin air, and attacked one of our teammates and did....something to her that I didn't quite understand. GT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I was about to intercede, but I recognized his face and the oath I made you prevented me from interceding physically. GT: Why would he attack our teammate? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I understand! Thank you for keeping it, Merrow! ♥ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: She was attempting to clear away tumbleweeds which turned out to be sentient. AA: Although we did not realize that at the time. GT: Couldn't he have just SAID something? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I had assumed tumbleweeds were the dead parts of the plant anyway, or I wouldn't have been surprised to see him take such a measure against someone killing plants. AA: I don't know. From what I saw of him, he does not seem overly social, to be honest with you. AA: I could tell he was testing me and judging me a few times, too. I assume he was judging whether or not I'm worthy of courting you. GT: But Scarlet set it up, so it shouldn't matter? It's already done... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Perhaps. But then again, he's the one who encouraged you to pursue Balish black against Libby's wishes, correct? I think perhaps he is not as concerned with arrangements as he is with gut instinct. AA: But that is only a first impression. I could be wrong. GT: Ah... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I don't mean that as a criticism of him, of course. AA: Merely an observation. GT: No, I understand! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: So it seems like the godtiers can do... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: (( err. the sure. adults )) GT: (( lmao this is the difficult part, terminology )) AA: (( Heh. Yeah. )) GT: So it seems like the adults can just conjure things at will? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: (( I don't know if Acenia was there for it, but Sami did use the term "God tier" once or twice in reference to herself. )) AA: There seem to be limits to it, but yes. GT: (( i dont think she was paying attention )) GT: Was that everyone? Or... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Wait, I wonder what titles everyone has? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: For example, we were trying to restore a broken water tower, but while they created sheet metal and a blow torch, your father was only able to create a few gallons of water. AA: Oh, I didn't think to ask. GT: We need to get mahtah to update the packets as like, a general shared document or... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: They did say these were the powers granted by their Titles though. GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Although Nate does not seem to like relying on his. GT: Maybe Rubi can make one for all the computers! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Or... I don't really know anyone else. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: That would be a good idea, actually. AA: Ectrix is also apparently some sort of computer wiz, if Rubi is unable. GT: I don't remember that one. I don't think we've spoken. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I should probably do that... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Perhaps I should stick to first names anyway, with the veterans arriving. AA: Vyllen. He's a yellow blood. GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I had no idea! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I'm not sure if we've spoken since his arrival on base. He is the son of the privateer Vejant Ectrix. AA: Arrived at the same time Thiago did. GT: Oh right, I haven't seen him at all lately. I wonder if one of the puppies ran off with him... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Thiago? GT: Yeah! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Oh, yes. I am sad to report, but we have lost our first teammate. GT: He at least KIND OF keeps Lily out of trouble. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: How! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: ? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Eric Wightt. One of the humans. He was executed by the tumbleweeds here for having allegedly killed several of them. GT: Ah... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I suspect it was a misunderstanding like the one Dani almost ran into. AA: But I have not gotten the details. AA: We are currently trying to make amends with the townsfolk by restoring their water tower. GT: Merrow, you should probably ask for permission to get some of their seeds! Certainly, plants that can speak would be rare or endangered. And possibly very useful! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Your garden would be so neat! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Oh! Yes, that would be....but I wonder about the politics of asking such a thing. GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Heh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: That would be a touchy subject, I suppose. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Yes. I fear they might take it as me basically asking to abduct their offspring. AA: And imagine the fallout if I bungled the cultivation of the young ones as well! I haven't attempted any desert plants yet, after all. GT: Perhaps biopapa knows how to phrase it better? He's been talking to them, you said? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Maybe papa on the base can do it too. Maybe he taught it to Erisio? That would make sense. But now I feel left out! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh well. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Yes, he has. I'm almost as afraid to ask him as I am to ask them though. He seems very touchy about plants and their well being, and might be even more insulted than the townsfolk would be if I asked the wrong thing. I'm afraid of putting the wrong foot forward with him. AA: He seems a very powerful fighter if he were to decide I was dangerous, and I am unable to fight back if he decided to take me on. GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Maybe ask him if he knows an alternative then? He might have seeds on him also! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: That's true. I could certainly ask him about any seeds he might have to help me in filling your primer. He presumably has experience with filling them anyway, and might be sympathetic to the desire to do so. GT: Probably! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: So....what is my mother like? GT: She seems really uhm... optimistic? and nice! And she keeps saying things like "Oh my glub." and "totally, qurl." and "reely cool" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Which is not how I remember our Condesce at all. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It's funny! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: ...seriously? AA: That is not at all what I expected. AA: I've actually been somewhat scared that she would be out for my blood. The Condesce has had time to develop some sort of affection for me at least, but this other Maenam....I'm just another Tyrian to her, I would think. GT: I don't get that feeling from her at all! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: How was she with Miloko? Did Miloko seem to take to her? AA: Maybe I should ask Miloko myself, come to think of it. GT: I... haven't been paying attention, honestly! Lily's still kinda being a big footstep on my magic circle and I can't focus until she shuts up. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Oh, dear, I'm sorry. AA: She said she wanted to start fresh with me for some reason, but I made sure she knew that even if we wiped the slate clean I wouldn't be able to be on good terms with her if she couldn't get along with you. GT: I am not sure how much of this is my fault. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Lily has always been a bit of a pain in the nub, Acenia. If any of it IS your fault, which I doubt, I'm sure it's justified. GT: I'm trying to just keep my distance, but she's always kind of up in my business. She's... all over Erisio over some shared blood. Like that's going to overwrite sweeps of being raised together. But she's pretty much got him shackled into being her new eyes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And like, getting all blackflirty with you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: She's barking up the wrong tree there. I'm over my attraction to her. AA: Even setting aside that it seemed to upset you a bit, there's something so unappealing about a blackrom being encouraged by her mother. AA: It's different from what happened with you and me. Our marriage may have been arranged, but redrom is about building connections and families anyway. GT: That's true. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I don't know, I guess she does get under my skin, but more in a way that really needs an auspitice. I'm trying to keep it under control. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You know I'm the only one who kept after Slim Pickins enough to get Rubi's character sheet back? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Apparently if you lose it, you aren't real anymore. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Wow. AA: No one else came with you? Even Rubi? GT: Lily was behind with Erisio but I guess they got distracted. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Rubi couldn't escape the hive! It was enchanted somehow. Someone made a wall that only let those in posession of their sheets pass through Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But they were rude about it. Some kind of green text on the wall. "Only real people can pass through here.doc" or something. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Oh our. AA: Well obviously you couldn't leave Rubi unprotected in that situation, so I understand why some of you wouldn't have been able to go after him. GT: Right, but I mean. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I was the only one who did. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: But I don't like that you were out there alone. Don't get me wrong, I know you can take care of yourself... GT: Even I'm a little bit upset about it, honestly! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: ...but everyone benefits from having someone watch their back. AA: Yes, I can understand why you would be. AA: Have you said anything? I know you were trying to keep your head low while on Lily's world, but this seems like a legitimate grievance. AA: One that could have potentially put you in serious danger, and could do so again if it's allowed to repeat. GT: If it wasn't so important to Rubi, I would have just let it be. This was supposed to be for her to show off. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: err, Lily. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Showing off is one thing. Negligence is another. GT: I mean... I understand she probably lost her eyes and whatever! But really... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: If that's going to mess up all our progress, we should go back to base and let someone else do their land. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Yes. That really is tragic. But it shouldn't be an excuse for putting her team in danger. AA: Yes. That's a fair point. AA: Either that or she needs to allow others to take some of her duties off her hands. Not necessarily take her OUT of power, but make her delegate. GT: She's the worst at it though. She bought puppy urine, shaving cream, and toilet paper on credit. It was sold to her as a first aid kit and she thought this was a brilliant idea, after I had offered some of my own inventory! So I made her use them since they were so important. She shouldn't be trusted with anything. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I sea. This is very concerning. AA: I know you wish to give her a chance to prove herself, but is there any way you could take power....silently? Like let it seem like she's giving the orders, but actually be the one making the decisions? GT: I can try? I can't promise it will go well... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: It's okay. You don't have to. AA: I just want you to be safe and allowed to prosper in your role. GT: I understand! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I want you to do well also! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'm sorry we lost someone already. I just kinda... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I didn't know him that well. I feel like we failed to protect him, but we weren't in a position to help him with him running off on his own like that. AA: I'm upset that we lost him as well. Not as much as Dani, but....every loss is a big blow to our effectiveness as a group, and a failure of leadership in a way. GT: I think I was told that we didn't need weak links... So... while I'm sad a little bit, it's probably for the better. If they can't take direction, they aren't part of a team. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: He wasn't a troll, so I know I didn't have power over him to have impressed upon him the importance of following the chain of command. But nevertheless. AA: Yeah. Maybe you're right. It's still a depressing start to our session. GT: Oh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Sorry Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Lily is stealing my sight for a while. I'll message you in a bit. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: ♥ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: All right. AA: Have a good night. GT: You too! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: <3 GT: ♠3♥ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: (( whoa )) GT: ♥ * Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: You had me worried for a moment there. GT: I tried to add the quirk to be cute! but... it seems you have to put a space between all of them Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'm sorry! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I really need a computer class or something. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Haha. Talk to Rubi. She's great at computers. AA: And don't worry. You're plenty cute as it is. GT: Thank you Merrow~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I hope I can see you soon! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I miss you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Me too, on both counts.